


The Serpent and the Wolf

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, Shapeshifting, Snakes, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Angrboda, Leader of the Wolf Clan, misses her consort, Loki.
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Serpent and the Wolf

Angrboda sat slouching with exhaustion. She was alone in the throne room. Her subjects, the Wolf Clan of the Ironwood, were all out celebrating their latest victory or sleeping it off. 

She stretched her aching muscles, arching her back until the tips of her blood-red hair brushed her lower back. She rotated her muscular shoulders languidly, and then threw her legs over the arm of her throne in an undignified quest for comfort. 

Her consort, Loki, had been gone for months. Perhaps he was staying with his Aesir wife, the goddess Sigyn, Angrboda thought with a scowl. She had no problem sharing her consort. She just had no love for the Aesir. They made war for pleasure, and their mindless worship of physical perfection disgusted her. 

It was about time for him to return to her. His hands on her aching muscles would be just what she needed. She imagined his long silky hair brushing against her face as he held himself up over her in the moonlight. She smiled at the thought, at the memories. 

A flash in the corner of her eye caught the warrior queen’s attention. Did she really see something? She turned her head hopefully. Seeing nothing she sighed and eased back into her semi comfortable position, her eyes were starting to close. He would return in his own time, her exhaustion was playing tricks on her mind tonight. 

Suddenly, she felt a tickle on her hand. She opened her eyes to see the head of a large green snake flicking its black tongue at her. Its eyes were a green that matched its skin and its black, slit pupils were wide. 

“Hello there, pretty one. What are you looking for?” The giantess cooed as she slowly moved her hand to stroke the snake’s hard, scaley head with her fingers. 

The snake gradually wrapped itself around her arm, its muscles massaging her exquisitely.

“Oh you’re a sweet one, aren’t you?” She whispered as the serpent slithered up to her shoulder. She was intrigued by its luxurious warmth, it must have been resting on the other side of the fire. That must be why she had missed its presence. 

It draped itself over her shoulders like the collar of a cape. Its muscles continued to rub her aching shoulders as it very slowly moved its long, muscular body across her. It was as if it knew she needed its attention. 

The Witch of the Ironwood let out a contented sigh. This was pleasant, not what she really craved- but perhaps exactly what she needed. 

The snake made its way down her torso to her lap, slowly starting to wander over her legs, which were still draped over the arm of the throne. It continued to flick its black tongue against the skin that peeked out from under her leather battle skirt. She took another deep breath and smiled at the tickling sensation. 

The snake continued its journey and twisted past her knee- massaging her calf with its rhythmic undulations. It poked its head into her boot insistently, making the giantess laugh as she reached down to remove her footwear. The serpent wrapped itself around her sore feet and squeezed in just the right spot. Angrboda caught herself letting out a moan. The warm muscular serpent massaging her feet was almost too much for her to stand. 

The snake lingered on her feet, twisting a coil around each one. It was almost as if it could hear and appreciate her soft murmurs of pleasure. After some time it started to coil back up her leg, this time poking its hard, scaly head under her skirt.

Angrboda quickly reached down and grabbed the snake behind its head. Pulling it up so that they were face to face. 

“Hey there my little friend, you may be overstepping your boundaries just a bit there.”

The throne room filled with familiar laughter and the neck of the snake in the giantess’s hand began to grow. The snake’s eyes remained a brilliant green but the pupils became round. Angrboda felt the snake's weight on her increase exponentially and silky hair quickly grew from its now round and humanoid head. 

“Loki!” She shouted in amusement. “You’re crazy, my darling!”

He only continued to laugh seductively as he mouthed her neck and nipped at her collarbone. He flicked his tongue snake-like at her and laughed. 

“Where have you been?” Demanded Angrboda.

“I think it’s more interesting to ask where I’m going,” he smirked as he scooted himself down to kneel at the foot of her throne. 

“Hmmm...” Angrboda hummed as she removed her legs from the arm of the throne. “Are you here to worship at the feet of your Queen?”

“Something like that.” Loki put a hand on each of her knees and spread them as far as the throne would allow. “Mmmm... scoot to the edge, love?”

The giantess followed his instructions and Loki started to flick his tongue along the inside of her thigh. “Still in snake mode, are you, my dear?” Cooed Angrboda.

“I think you like it.” Loki mumbled as he started to run his tongue teasingly where her leg met her body. 

The giantess took a deep breath and moaned softly. 

Loki slipped his finger into her loincloth and pulled it undone. He threw it over his shoulder dramatically. 

“Hmm...” Loki hummed on her delicate skin as he slowly moved his lips closer to her center. 

“Oh... yes...“ She whispered as his tongue finally met its target and slid up her lower lips to where they met at the top in a sensitive nub. 

“I thought you would approve.” His lips brushed against her clit as he spoke. Then he went to work, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it and flicking it with his tongue. 

The giantess squirmed and tried to capture his head with her legs, but he brought his hands to the insides of her thighs and pushed them open further- exposing every bit of her to his silvery tongue. 

Angrboda laughed for a second and then her breath hitched as a finger slid into her sopping wet hole, quickly followed by a second. Her laughter then turned into a silky moan.

Loki chuckled against her wetness and began to pull his fingers in and out as he licked. 

Angrboda reached down and combed her fingers through his silky hair and massaged his scalp.

“Mmm, feels nice,” he purred against her clit. He reached his free hand up and under her beaded fur halter and cupped her breast, slowly rolling her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

She pushed against his face as the sensation seemed to connect the two parts of her body with an electrical current. He pinched harder as his other hand curled its fingers up against her sensitive inner wall. 

Suddenly her body filled with electricity and heat until she thought she would explode, and then waves crashed over her culminating at the point where his lips touched her and she came apart in his face. 

He enthusiastically lapped up as much as he could, but his own arousal was bordering on painful. He reached down and freed his hot, rock hard cock from its cramped prison and stood up over his Warrior Queen, who was spread eagle and slouched bonelessly on her throne.

He bent down to kiss her, his mouth sloppy with her juices as he devoured her again. She could only receive his hunger, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She started to feel empty; she needed to be filled.

He positioned the tip of his aching cock at her soaking entrance and pushed into her wet embrace without hesitation. 

She yelped in pleasure as he withdrew and repeated the action over and over before slowing to a more rhythmic and gentle pace. 

He hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her legs up over the arms of her throne. With his Warrior Queen so open to him, he pushed himself deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered his name again and again in rhythm with his thrusts. 

This drove him wild. He moaned her name out loud as his rhythm faltered and became chaotic. His breath grew ragged. Angrboda mumbled ”Loki” one more time and came to pieces beneath him. 

He broke, his electricity burst and zapped to her ground, and he came hard inside of her. Nothing was left of his voice but a whimper. 

They curled up together in the throne, Angrboda wrapped her arms around him and held him to her body. Loki stirred after a while and stepped off the throne. He held out his hand for hers and guided her over to the fire where he began the night. They wrapped themselves together upon a thick fur and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
